spyschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Carson
Peter Carson is the Protagonist of the Agent Academy Series. Personality Peter Carson is usually a nice kid, with the exception of Mr. Harper, Sanford Monroe, and Jack Sebastian. He is aware that he is the best Junior Agent at the CIA, but is humble and doesn't talk about it. Peter has extraordinary intelligence. Abilities Relationships Family *Mrs. Carson **Peter has a nice relationship with his mother, but they sometimes disagree about the dangers of being a spy. *Mr. Carson **Peter has a nice relationship with his father, but Peter sometimes gets fed up with him when he prevents him from doing things he wants to do. *Amanda Carson **Amanda is Peter's best friend in the Carson family. They are the only 2 spies in the family *Simon Carson **Peter and Simon are good friends, but Simon often annoys Peter. *Brock Carson **Brock looks up to Peter as a role model, even though Brock is way older. *Hailey Carson **Hailey and Peter are good friends. *Jenny Carson **Jenny and Peter are friends, but they rarely talk, since Jenny is the youngest in the family and can barely talk. Allies *Miles Tare **Miles is Peter's best friend, although Peter gets annoyed by his incompetence. *Matt Sebastian **Matt is Peter's other best friend. They are nice to each other, but they both think they are a better spy than the other. *Jessica Mathes **Jessica is good friends with Peter. Until Matt came, Peter decided that Jessica was the only competent spy that was his friend. *Bella Sebastian **Bella and Peter are friends. *Emma Gruden **Emma and Peter are friends. *Lucy Wells **Emma and Peter are friends. Enemies *Sanford Monroe **Sanford is Peter's nemesis. They were rivals since they started of Spy School, and when Sanford defected to SCAR, they became archenemies. *Jack Sebastian **Jack and Peter are enemies, but not quite nemeses. Peter constantly foils Jack's plans. Biography In 2019, Peter Carson was accepted to DASS. He failed his pretest, but slowly became a better agent. Davis Sebastian attempted to kill him, and failed. The second time he tried to kill him, Peter was a proficient agent and easily beat him. In 2021, Peter and his friends infiltrated Evil Spy School as double agents and found out about Operation Firestrike. He infiltrated SCAR's base, and then went to the White House, where he detonated the bombs before they destroyed the building. Also in 2021, Peter and his friends were activated for Operation Sunburn. He met the Head of SCAR's twin children, Matt and Bella. He discovered that Sanford Monroe was a double agent and that the whole mission was fake. Also in 2021, Peter and Jessica were activated for Operation Santa's Hunters in Miami, Florida. They reunite with Matt and Bella, and together they capture Clinton Sebastian, Davis Sebastian, and Natalie Sebastian. In 2022, Peter went to go save Mr. Jones, who had gone to spy on SCAR's meeting but got captured. During the rescue attempt, Peter and his friends were captured. Matt and Bella came to save them, and Peter learned that this was the launch day for Operation Firestrike 2. While escaping, Peter hacks into the missiles, destroys two, and crashes one into SCAR's base. In 2023, Peter goes to infiltrate Operation Firestrike 3 but is captured. With the help of his sister, Amanda, he breaks out and stops Sanford from launching the missiles. He makes a deal with him, and DASS faces off ESS in a game of capture the flag. All part of Peter's plan, ESS goes back on the deal and attacks the CIA. Peter uses it to his advantage, and captures all of SCAR, putting an end to the organization. In 2027, Peter graduates from DASS. In 2031, Peter graduates from the University of Michigan, becomes an official CIA agent, and takes on multiple undocumented missions. In 2049, Peter retires from the CIA. In 2059, Peter rejoins the CIA as a hacker. In 2079, Peter finally retires from the CIA at age 70.